


Sweet as honey

by MagicRedhead



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the elderlings
Genre: Actually they are both bisexual, EVERYONE IS A LESBIAN, F/F, I love Patience, Lesbians in a Castle, Lots of blushing, Messing with canon a lot, Patience is a shipper trash, Smut will appear later, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRedhead/pseuds/MagicRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a shipper trash and introduces Kettricken to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags can be added to the chapters. 
> 
> Will be updated at least each month.

Kettricken was sitting in a wooden chair in front of a window. She was looking at the sea, each wave bringing new tears in her eyes. The room could be invaded at any moment by someone new, a maid, someone who would deliver a message, so she did not let herself break into undignified sobs. The Queen-in-Waiting had her back set straight, sitting still and tall in her almost bare room, alone. That was how she spent most of her afternoons these days.  
When she had arrived in Buckkeep, she had been prepared to face any kind of threat or trial that would be put in front of her, in order to help her new kingdom. But this loneliness and boredom wasn’t quite the task she had expected to be given.

A creak announced to her that someone entered her chamber; she slightly turned her head to greet the newcomer. He was a young page, no older than ten.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?”

The page looked at his feet and shuffled them on the carpet, while forming silent words with his mouth. After a few seconds he regained his senses and bowed really low.

“Queen-in-Waiting Kettricken, I am here under the order of Lady Patience, who wishes to ask if you would be so kind as to accept her invitation to taste the new tea she received from the Mountain Kingdom yesterday.”

Kettricken raised an eyebrow and rose up from her seat. 

“That sounds very interesting, when and where am I to meet her?”

“Uh, right now and in her chambers, that’s what Lady Patience said, Queen Kettricken.” The boy looked embarrassed. The Queen-in-Waiting had heard before of Lady Patience’s odd behaviour. She guessed the Lady must have bothered the kid one way or another, and that he was reluctant to go back. It was not unusual to see a young maid with braided flowers in the hair or new clothes given by Lady Patience. She apparently made her duty to be the Mother of the orphaned kids of the Castle. 

“Very well, may I have your name, and can you please take me to these chambers?”

The boy made a face briefly, maybe thinking about seeing Lady Patience again, but took the time to smile and bow at her before answering. “My name is Todd, Queen Kettricken, I am nine years old!”

“Nine years old and so grown up! I thought you were at least twelve!”

Their discussion trailed off while he was guiding Kettricken through the halls of Buckkeep Castle. The place, tall, dark, grim sometimes, was very wearying for the Mountain woman, who loved open spaces, green spaces, and being surrounded by her loved ones. The castle felt too often like a tomb, cold and empty. Since she had been left to stay idle in her room, she had asked her maids to help her decorate it. She had taught them how to knit in bright colours, in the way of her people, so they could put bright and colourful knitted flowers here and there in the halls. 

As they arrived at Lady Patience’s rooms, the page knocked on the door, said his greetings and fled as fast as he could. Lady Patience looked pained; she had a little package in her hands, and Kettricken guessed it was a present for the little boy. Lady Patience’s room was anything but what the Queen-in-Waiting would have expected: messy, with furniture disappearing under various objects. The chamber looked like it was occupied by a crafty and usually busy woman. Kettricken felt a pang of jealousy at this sight, and decided that Lady Patience was someone she would get to know better.

Lady Patience introduced her two maids to Kettricken: Lacey was a woman approximately as old as Lady Patience, with a nice and smooth face. She looked as if she was trying to maintain a strict appearance, but mischief could be seen in her eyes. Molly was the second maid, a young woman, around Kettricken’s age. She had the wonderful dark skin of the Buck’s’ people that made her hazel coloured eyes seemed lighter. Her hair was long and curly, pulled back in a single ponytail behind her neck. She smiled softly at Kettricken and offered the Queen-in-Waiting a chair to sit with Lady Patience around a small table while she would prepare tea.

Kettricken sat and suggested gently, “Why don’t we all enjoy tea together? I am sure it’s boring for you to be standing while listening to other people’s conversations. In the Mountain Kingdom, as a Sacrifice, I should be serving you tea and making sure you have enough to eat.”

“If it’s the Queen’s wishes, then, my girls, join us!” answered Lady Patience. 

The four of them sat while Lady Patience served tea, with help from Lacey. The comfortable movements of the both of them working together made it clear that they were used to this. 

In the meanwhile, Molly turned to Kettricken: “Queen Kettricken, Lady Patience would never tell you herself, but she ordered this tea from the Mountain especially for you. Because she thinks you might feel lonely and uprooted here, in Buck. She wanted to make you feel at home.”

“Young lady, don’t you know how to keep a secret?” snapped Lady Patience. 

Molly and Lacey exchanged a mischievous look that made Kettricken laugh. She felt so grateful, and actually was almost bursting into tears. Hearing these words coming from a noble lady, who was not here to drag attention to herself, or to beg for favours, made her heart swell up for her sister-in-law.

“It is so nice of you, Patience, I wish I had something to give you as well but I had no time to…”

“Kettricken, I dragged you out of your room without giving you a chance to even change clothes. Don’t overthink it. But tell us, how is life in the castle for you these days ?”

They discussed the whole afternoon. Lady Patience and Lacey were bickering with every sentence: each time Lady Patience would try to explain a new hobby of hers, Lacey would fondly complain about how she had to save her from burning the whole castle, or to remove all the rose thorns stuck in Patience’s fingers. Kettricken laughed a lot, and she realised it was the first time in weeks; she felt like she was having a nice chat with cousins, instead of being the Queen with her subjects. Young Molly was more reserved, maybe still intimidated by the crown, but a fierceness in her eyes and chin let Kettricken guess that the young maid was more than what she seemed.

The afternoon trailed off, and Kettricken had to go.

“I cannot thank you enough, Patience, for your invitation today. It’s been a great afternoon and I’m very glad to know all of you better,” said the Queen-in-Waiting. The three ladies grinned broadly, and gave Kettricken a pouch of the tea, a little doily made by Lacey during the afternoon and some scented candles made by Molly. 

“You three are so nice, I wish I could come more often, but unfortunately you know how the castle is: some nobles would take my visits with jealousy and cause you trouble. I will try to come as often as I can, or to invite you to repay you the favour. The tea was delicious and these candles smell like spring, I love them.”

“You know, Queen Kettricken, I could come sometimes and put them in your room. The pine, I heard, is amazing for good dreams. I remember that from my mother.” Molly was smiling at Kettricken, who understood that the offer was earnest and just out of kindness.

“I’d be the happiest Queen in the world Molly, thank you.”

That evening, during dinner, Kettricken was for once not stuck between her silent and sick father-in-law, and the gossipy Regal. Well, she was, but from another corner of the table, Lady Patience was smiling at her and winking every time Regal made an upsetting comment about a noble lady. 

Kettricken managed to spend the afternoon in Lady Patience’s chambers a few times over the next weeks while every Thursday, without fault, Molly would go into the Queen-in-Waiting’s chambers while Kettricken was having dinner, to light some scented candles around the room. The Mountain girl would open the door of her room to find them empty but lightened with a warm light. She would climb onto her bed and lie on top of the blankets, very still, enjoying the silence of the night, the chillness of the air, and the pine wood smell made by the candles. The lighting and this atmosphere reminded Kettricken of her home among the trees. She sometimes cried herself to sleep, feeling as alone and young as a little girl scared of the night. 

She made sure to tell the other nobles who came to her chambers about who sold her the candles, hoping that Molly would gain more customers and soon get back to the life she always wanted. Kettricken understood the need for having an independent life on your own, and to live off your trade. And Molly was so good at it, she deserved it. Being Queen-in-Waiting, Kettricken knew the weight of her words and actions. She liked using this power to help good people around her, rather than using them for court intrigues.

One Thursday night, Kettricken got very tired during dinner. King Shrewd was not there, too sick to be having dinner in the main hall. Kettricken had spent most of her afternoon staying by his bed, making sure the King had everything he needed. She was almost sick herself with worry over the nice old man. Standing in front of the court and having to listen to Regal’s lewd jokes got on her nerves. Kettricken finally declared she had to retire to bed early this evening. Some people around the table spoke words of comfort, knowing about the King’s condition, but others just looked blankly at her. She was used to it. She was the woman from the Mountain Kingdom, married to a practically unseen prince. 

She walked swiftly toward her room and entered it, just wanting to smell Molly’s candles, lie in bed, and be alone. To her surprise, she heard a squeak as she slammed the door of her chambers behind her. Molly was standing in front of her fireplace, frozen in the action of lighting one of her candles. Kettricken smiled warmly at her and came closer.

“Good evening Molly, I’m sorry to disturb you in your task. I was feeling tired and thought about going to bed earlier tonight, but I forgot it was the day you usually come to light up my room.”

Molly bowed, blushing a little.

“Queen Kettricken, I am just finishing, I will leave you to rest.”

Kettricken took Molly’s elbow and led her toward a few comfy chairs.

“Please, Molly, I’ve had a sad, difficult day. I wish nothing more than to have a nice talk with a friend. And do call me Kettricken, I’ve had enough of the Six Duchies nonsense about nobility, take no offense, dear, please.”

The young maid blushed from her chin to her ears but smiled softly. 

“Of course Kettricken, I’d be glad to help. What is troubling you?”

They both sat on the chairs and Kettricken softly spoke about the ill King, her husband being an old and odd stranger, the feeling of being useless in a big and empty home. Molly nodded and smiled softly, while putting her hand on Kettricken’s arm. It was the first time in months that someone had dared to touch her and the Queen-in-Waiting was warmed by this simple but gentle contact. 

The conversation diverted to Molly’s life, and she confessed to having issues with a man as well, more a boy really. He had deceived her in the past and now was trying to regain her confidence, without any consideration for her broken heart. Kettricken listened and sighed about the foolishness of men, old or young, noble or commoner born. Molly spoke softly of how she lost her mother’s shop, and how the attack on Neatbay had made her come back to Buckkeep. 

After a while, the Castle went silent, and Molly declared that since mostly everyone has gone to bed, she should leave as well. Being a maid, she had to wake up early and prepare breakfast for Lady Patience. Kettricken walked her to the door and said goodbye. The Queen-in-Waiting fell asleep that night with a smile on her lips.


	2. Flowers and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week after week, the very same day, the Queen-in-Waiting would leave the dinner early to meet with Molly in her chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags can be added to the chapters.
> 
> Will be updated at least each month.

Week after week, the very same day, the Queen-in-Waiting would leave the dinner early to meet with Molly in her chambers. Kettricken would make a quick trip to the kitchen before to grab a pot of tea, and some sweets or pastries. Then the two women would sit and talk the evening away, eating and exchanging jokes. 

“Kettricken, I thought about you this week because I was running errands in Buckkeep town, and there was a stall at the market selling flowers. They had so many different flowers, some very big and colourful! You would have loved them! I thought of buying some for you, but it was a few days ago and they would have withered until now… But you should have seen this! There was this one, half as big as me, with a bright yellow colour. Oh you would have loved it! I should have asked the name of the seller though…”

The Queen laughed: “That’s so nice of you Molly, but I think I know which stall you are talking about. Verity used to ask them to bring me some. They were indeed very colourful.”

“Used to, my Queen, Ket’?” asked softly Molly.

“In the first weeks, he was very attentive. He would come to my chambers every evening to ask about my day, and I would ask about his. Sometimes, he was bringing flowers with him. Now, he has too much work, he is always busy doing this or that. So for a time he asked them to bring them to me,” Kettricken lowered her head and looked at Molly behind her eyelashes. “But it stopped after a few months. I thought they left. But since the stall is still on the market.”

Molly dragged her chair closer to the Queen-in-Waiting.

“I’m sorry, Kettricken, It was not my intention to bring you bad news. I’m sure they left, and he isn’t aware they came back. Because I have been in the market regularly these past weeks and haven’t seen them.” Molly tried to make a reassuring smile. “He hasn’t forgotten about you, you know. He’s just busy, we are at war and…”

“I’m well aware of the war,” cut Kettricken. “There is no need to remind me of that. But let’s change the subject to a merrier topic. How is your candle business going, dear?”

The maid’s face beamed: “It’s going very well, Ket’! Numerous nobles came to ask Patience about it. I have more requests than I can actually make, being in the Lady’s service. I believe I must thank you for your recommendations, Kettricken, because they seemed to work.”

The Queen-in-Waiting laughed and grabbed a piece of pastry. “Shush, you, they just noticed the candles while coming to my room, your work only is to be congratulated.” 

Winter was passing slowly in Buckkeep for Kettricken and Molly, punctuated by these gentle meetings. People of the Castle noted the brighter mood of the Queen-in-Waiting, assuming her and Prince Verity were going along better. The whole Castle seemed enlightened by the Queen’s presence, and the warm scent of candles burning in many noble rooms. 

After a very dark day, where the whole Keep locked themselves indoors, because of a terrible snowstorm, Kettricken came back swiftly to her chambers after dinner. She was expected a warm fire, and a friend’s company, the weather had brought a nostalgia to her mood, reminding her too much of her homeland. Molly was still putting up candles in the room, but she didn’t turned around as Kettricken entered her chambers. 

“Good evening, Molly. I’m so glad you’re here!” Molly still didn’t look at her, and the Queen was cut short. “Molly? Is something the matter?”

Molly replied in a low voice “Good evening, my Queen, I’m feeling tired today, I think I’m gonna go to bed early tonight, I’m sorry.” 

The Queen-in-Waiting quietly approached her and pulled softly one of Molly’s arm to make her face her. Molly’s face was red, and her eyes swollen. “My dear, are you feeling alright? You know I am here for you.” 

Molly shook her head and started to walk away, but Kettricken was still holding her arm. “Molly! I care about you, don’t leave.”

Molly’s whole body shook at these words and the flung herself into the Queen’s arms. Kettricken, frozen with shock, didn’t react for a few seconds, before gently putting her arms around Molly. She whispered comforting words in the maid’s ear while caressing her back. Molly started crying soundly, shaking and sobbing. 

“He, he came. And he tried to speak. I see him every day, he. He just is.” 

Kettricken took a step back and gently smoothed Molly’s cheeks. “Come, Molly, come sit on the bed.” 

Molly let Kettricken guide her and fell hopelessly on the big mattress. The Queen made her lie down, with the maid’s head resting on her thighs, and softly stroked Molly’s hair. She kept whispering nice things the whole time. 

“You don’t have to tell me, my darling, don’t tell me now, rest here, I’m here, I got you, I will take care of you.”

Molly eventually calmed down, but didn’t got up, still shaking and exhausted, overwhelmed by her distress. Kettricken moved her so she would rest on the pillows and opened the warm furred blanket covering the bed. 

“Come on, my dear, take off your shoes, you’re sleeping here tonight.” 

The young maid froze with her mouth gaping, silent for a few minutes before answering. “But Kettricken, I cannot, this is unacceptable. This has never been seen, I cannot sleep in the Queen-in-Waiting’s bed.” 

“I’m asking this as a friend, and because I love you, Molly. So take off your shoes and join me, before I use my terrifying Queen powers to force you.” Kettricken furrowed her brow and made a funny face with her tongue out. 

Molly’s cheeks became as red as her dress, but she laughed softly anyway. “If it’s my Queen’s wishes, then I shall.” 

Cackling and sniggering like two young girls, the two women undressed to be in their undergarments and went snuggling under the blankets. Kettricken caught Molly in her arms and The Queen and the maid cuddled until both of them fall asleep.


	3. Verity and worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kettricken awoke in the morning, she found out that Molly was gone.

When Kettricken awoke in the morning, she found out that Molly was gone. It wasn’t much of a surprise, as she had to be up early to tend to Lady Patience and had to avoid being seen by Kettricken’s own servants. 

The Queen-in-Waiting asked a page to send a letter to Lady Patience, asking her if Molly was doing better. Then she kept on her daily routine. The Lady replied, but the message was short and not giving much details. Without having more information on the matter, Kettricken spent her days worrying and feeling lonely, more than she has ever been here. She wanted to rush over to Lady Patience’s chambers and see her friend, but she refrained, knowing this would only start gossips in the Castle. 

A few days later, King-in-Waiting Verity joined her for dinner. He looked strained and exhausted, his face drawn. But in the corner of his eyes, a little spark was shining when he was looking at his Queen. They talked during the whole meal, and Kettricken felt warm in her chest and happiness was flooding her and her smile was bright. When they finished eating, Verity took her hand and led her through the halls.

“Kettricken, I have a surprise for you. It is my way to apologize for how i neglected you these past months. I know you don’t mind it, and feel my absence as a duty to the crown, and I admire you for this, but I still felt like I had to repay you your patience.”

“I know that both you and I are Sacrifice for the Six Duchies, Verity,” replied flatly Kettricken, “I know this means we both have duties that will take our times. I don’t feel like I have to forgive you for something.”

Verity opened the door of her chambers, and made a waving gesture toward inside it. “Behold, Kettricken, I found them again!” He was beaming. 

Inside the chambers, many bright flowers were displayed, spread over the furnitures. The young woman took a sharp breath at this sight, and stepped inside. The gesture was so nice, she felt her affection renewed toward the Prince. She let him close the door before taking his hands and looking in his eyes. Finally, a moment of peace together, like she has been waiting for these past months. A little voice in her head told her that Molly would have loved to see those flowers in her room. But Molly would bring them and arrange them herself. Surely, Verity ordered them and asked a page to display them. 

These thoughts disappeared when Verity kissed her. 

* * *

The King-in-Waiting dined with her the other days of the week, but he did not spend the night with her again. He would walk her to her chambers after dinner, then kiss her goodnight and leave, whispering he had a lot of work to do. 

The evening where Molly usually came arrived, and Kettricken left dinner early, telling Verity she had to meet a friend, and that they would see each other the next day. She took pastries and tea, and ran up to her rooms, only to find them empty. She frowned and sat in front of her small table, eating one pastry, thinking Molly would surely come later. But she didn’t, and Kettricken eventually went to bed. 

The Queen-in-Waiting did the same the next night, but Molly was still unseen. So the third night, Kettricken asked her husband to accompany her to her chambers again. Being close to him, or at least, feeling like a real couple felt nice, but a part of her mind was always thinking about Molly. Not seeing her, and not knowing if she was alright, or what exactly happened to her the previous week was driving the Queen mad. 

Who knows what could happen to a young maid in this Castle? Lady Patience would never be mean to Molly, so maybe some bad news arrived concerning her family? Or a noble person buying her candles had been rude? Starting as a new maid in the Keep could be upsetting. And there was this mysterious nobleman who was courting her, and possibly stalking her in the halls. 

One of the thoughts that troubled Kettricken the most were that Molly heard about Prince Verity coming to her chambers regularly. If she did, she might think it would be best to leave the royal couple undisturbed. The Queen-in-Waiting was longing to see the young woman, she would never miss one meeting with her. She could join Verity later, if needed.

* * *

The days were slow, Kettricken found herself swarmed with young Nobles asking for her attention. She had not noticed it before, but the Keep must have thought her in disgrace with the King-in-Waiting, and some people were avoiding her. Now that Verity made an appearance at her side every night, the nobles of the Castle wanted to be in her good grace again. It meant for the Queen-in-Waiting to be surrounded by young ladies most of the day, making doilies or crocheting in the morning, playing card games in the afternoon and eating little snacks. Some young men came as well during the card games, but it made little difference to Kettricken. The small talks exchanged were exhausting for her, she was always wondering if they were double-entendre behind their words, if they were talking about court intrigues or only of the weather. Her annoyance must have been noted because after a while, less and less people came.

Fortunately for her, she found that she had made some allies in the Castle. Her husband’s young nephew, Fitz, that she met in the mountains, made some appearances. He tried to come and help her with the court, and how to behave around the nobility of the Keep. The afternoons spent with him were pleasant but she valued more Patience’s presence.  
The former Queen-in-Waiting quietly joined the crochet workshop one morning, Lacey sitting next to her, her crocheted doilies in hand. Kettricken almost bursted into tears at her sight, having worrying for days over her last meeting with Molly. Kettricken took Lady Patience’s hands and squeezed them tight while kneeling on a puffy cushion at the Lady’s feet.

“My friend,” whispered softly Kettricken. “I am so glad you came. I would have sent a page to warn you of this new activity, if I knew that was in your interests.” 

Patience grinned mischievously. “I’ve seen myself the pretty knitted flowers you’ve been making and hanging all around the castle. When I heard you were learning crochet, I had to come. I was hoping you could teach me some of your knitting tricks along the way.

From the corner of her eyes, Kettricken saw Lady Patience winking to Lacey, who snorted. 

“Of course. I’d be glad to show you,” laughed the Mountain Woman. “The most important advice for knitting is to keep thinking about what’s dear to your heart, while you knit. This way, the love you carry will show in the flowers.” 

“Oh! That’s exactly what I do when I tend to my garden,” exclaimed Patience. She excitedly turned toward Lacey and put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t I, Lacey!”

“Yes, and all your plants eventually die,” flatly answered Lacey. The maid shrugged her shoulder, removing the lady’s hand.  
Kettricken face suddenly turned white and she ushered her pillow closer to the women’s chair. “Lacey, Patience, I have to ask…”

The older women exchanged a knowing look, then Patience said fondly. “She was a bit sick, these last days. But nothing to worry about, my girl, Lacey did a great job of cleaning the vomit away.”

“Who… But? How?”, the Queen-in-waiting spluttered. Lady Patience shook her head and gently patted Kettricken’s head, while Lacey was hiding her laugh behind her doilies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ALL my betas for this fic : E, H, J, S. I love you all dearly.


	4. Chocolate treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, the day arrived when Molly’s visit was to be expected.

A few days later, the day arrived when Molly’s visit was to be expected. Kettricken ate fast, Verity looking at her with one raised eyebrow and laughing, saying that he was not the only one being eager to get back to work.   
Once they were finished, they both left early, Verity kissing her before climbing back to his tower. 

Kettricken walked fast back to her room, afraid that she might miss her friend’s visit. But once she entered, she found her room empty. Disappointment swept through her, and her shoulder slumped.   
Closing the door behind her, she noticed that the candles were different than the ones usually lit. A flowery smell caught her attention and she padded closer to a candlestick. The smell got stronger, and Kettricken could distinguish roses, and forget-me-not. The candles were dyed pale blue, as the flowers, and in the wax were stuck little petals of roses, some had the colour white but here and there stood a red one. 

The Mountain Woman felt her cheeks heating, and tears piling up in her eyes. She took the candlestick and sat with it in her cushions, in front of her small table. There, sweet cakes were displayed, along with a pot of tea. There was no doubt about who brought them here, as the candles. Kettricken looked closely at it and thought that maybe Molly made the scented candles only for her. That she wanted them to be a message, of affection. 

“Forget-me-not”, whispered Kettricken. The feeling of heat in her face increased, and she berated herself for having such foolish thoughts. How lonely was she, to long after one friend. Could she really believe that Molly was missing her, or even thinking about her. Molly just did her job for this week, and Kettricken was sure she would find the same candles in other nobles’ rooms.

* * *

She did not. The other noble that usually ordered from Molly had their usual candles. The Queen-in-Waiting hid the rose scented candles during the day, feeling jealous of other people seeing or smelling them. The thought of other people asking her where she got them, so they could buy them was upsetting her. 

Kettricken couldn’t help herself but to worry. If Molly was ill the previous week, why didn’t she came herself the last time? Why leave tea and sweets if she wasn’t there to eat them with Kettricken? Was she feeling awkward because she stayed the night with Kettricken the last time they saw each other? Was she trying to leave Kettricken and Verity some time alone, what if she was avoiding Kettricken on purpose so that she was alone with Verity at night.   
Did someone in the Castle see Molly leaving her room in the morning? Maybe Molly’s lover heard about it, and threatened her. Maybe he told Molly that he would reveal the truth to everyone if she kept seeing Kettricken.

The Queen-in-Waiting was mad at herself for not talking to Patience, or leaving a note in her room for Molly to find. Or for anything, that would let Molly know that it was alright for her to come and visit again, if she wanted to. After spending one afternoon lost in thoughts, watching at the sea from her window, she decided to take action.

She ringed a page, and Todd came running, a beaming smile on his face. She gave him sweets and asked him to fetch Lady Patience. “And ask her to bring her maids, because I promised to teach them some knitting. And say that I have some candles to order. You will be clear on that, right, Todd?” 

“Maids, knitting, candles. I will be swift as the wind, your Majesty my Queen!” Todd bowed and ran into the halls of Buckkeep.

* * *

Kettricken left her room to walk briskly to the kitchens. People waved and saluted her on the way, and she replied to each and every one of them with a smile. It was one of the things she tried to maintain : to keep a nice and engaging behaviour with all of her so-called subjects. The formality of the court weighed on her, and she missed the casual warm familiarities of the mountain.

As she arrived near the kitchen, an aid noticed her and bowed in front of her :   
“Good day, your Majesty. Can I be of any service?”

“Good day, my lady,” Kettricken replied gently. “I am organising a tea party at my appartements. I need to get food from the kitchens, will you be so kind to lead me there?”

The young maiden blushed, bowed again, and started to walk Kettricken along the hallway that led to the kitchens. “I am not a lady, your Majesty. But only an aid at the kitchen.”

The Queen-in-Waiting turned to the young girl and asked eagerly “And what does it imply, to be a kitchen aid?” 

“Well, it depends, your Majesty,” the girl started to enumerated. “This, I helped knead the bread. Then I watched the cooking of the stew for the guard. Before midday, I used to churn the butter, but some younger aids do it now, and I just make sure the food is brought at the right temperature in the Great Hall at lunch time. Now, in the afternoon, I have a very important job. I have to check that everything that was ordered and bought during the morning market is there, and put in the right place. See, we buy food from the market two times. The first time very early in the morning, for lunch. Then one time right before midday, for the dinner. But someone else checks the early morning purchases.”

“All of this! You really are busy!” Kettricken exclaimed. “So you are having one of the most important role in this place, then, if you are the one taking care of all this. What is your name?”

“My name is Azèle your Majesty,” squeaked the aid, “But i’m not that important. We are many to work in here.”

“My name is Kettricken, nice to meet you Azèle. Can i ask you a favour?”

The two young women had stopped before the kitchen door. They kept chatting gently in a corner, not to disturb the flow of people entering and leaving the room. 

Azèle whispered, “Of course, Lady Kettricken, you can ask me anything. If you want special beverages I can help you. If you have trouble sleeping at night, or if you have discomfort in your belly. Or if you need help in more private manners…” 

The mountain girl had no idea what the young girl meant, and didn’t wanted to find out. “No, see, I have a special friend and I want to do right by her. She offered me forget-me-not and roses, and I was wondering if you knew of a cake that would remind her of that?”

Azèle gasped. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew bright. “Your Majesty!” She fervently whispered. “I’ll take care of that. No need for help in private manners then.” She giggled happily. “Cakes and tea for how many, your Majesty?”

“Uh four persons, but, Azèle...”

“It’ll be delivered as soon as the water is hot. Good bye Lady Kettricken!” 

The kitchen aid fled before Kettricken could say another word. She was left, dumbstruck, in the middle of the castle. She walked up the stairs toward her appartments, thinking about what the girl had said. Surely, she must have misunderstood something. A quirk of languages. A mishap in culture understanding. The longer the mountain girl thought about it, the smaller her chest felt. It felt ridiculous that air could even enter her lungs anymore, and she stopped climbing the stairs. After a few minutes of inhaling and exhaling, she found the strength to reach her rooms.

After long minutes of waiting, Patience and Lacey entered her rooms with much ruckus. Molly was following quietly, rolling her eyes. 

“My, my! My dear! Is everything alright?”, bursted Lady Patience.“Young Todd arrived breathless and told us to come here as soon as we could!”

Lacey sat herself in one of the comfortable chairs around the small table of Kettricken’s room and smirked “He also said something about urgently needing a big long candle, is that right Pacy?”

Lady Patience snorted at these words while Molly made a face at Kettricken while becoming as red as her skirt. 

The Queen-in-Waiting welcomed them and sat them all around the table, trying to be reassuring. “I’m so sorry, the poor lad is over-eager to do his job. I just wanted to invite you all to a late cup of tea… To repay for…”

“We don’t want to hear it,” cut Patience. “Please, no graphic descriptions, my dear, what happened in the sheets stay in the sheets.”

Lacey made a shrill of a laughter and caught Patience’s hand, as if to support herself from falling off her chair. Molly hid her face behind her hands and heaved a loud sigh. Kettricken’s face felt slightly hot when Molly raised her voice.

“Enough of it! Kettricken, I’m sorry. They found out I slept at your place once, and they are both acting like young children. You are in front of a to-be Queen, heir of a foreign kingdom, now stop this nonsense at once!”

The room felt silent. It was clear that Lacey and Patience were even more amused by this outburst, but they raised their hands and kept their mouth shut. Kettricken felt her cheeks were matching Molly’s now, and she couldn’t trust her own voice, so she said nothing. 

Molly felt apparently content with this atmosphere, because she relaxed and started talking again. “See, they also told me you were worried about me. I’m so sorry, with all the stress I was under, I must have caught a bad stomach flu. Or something” She waved her hands in the air. “It lasted a while, and I still feel a bit weak. Nothing to be worried about, it will surely pass.” 

At these words, Patience and Lacey looked at their hands. Kettricken frowned, but was glad of the change of subject so she said nothing. The four of them discussed for a bit of their daily lives and some late Keep gossips. Lacey told them the funniest story of how she punished a mean boy that was calling Todd “the toad”, by making him re-organize all of her needles. Which are all approximately of the same size. The story ended with the young boy going to the smithy to ask for new needle size he noticed Lacey was missing.

“Told you he was a good lad!” Pointed Lacey.

Lady Patience gently caressed Lacey’s hand, and whispered fondly. “That’s because every time he finished a box, she would feed him so many sweets, the boy had no choice but to love her.”

There was a knock at the door, and Azèle entered the room, carrying a tray. “My Ladies, your Majesty.” Azèle exchanged a puzzled look with Molly, that Kettricken could not decipher. She put the tray on the table, and left swiftly. Before closing the door, she winked at Kettricken and gestured toward the tray. 

Kettricken, lost in her thought about all the strange events of the day, haven’t noticed that four cute chocolate mellow were displayed on a corner of the tray. The mountain girl served the tea and tried to speak casually. “I asked in the kitchen of a way to thank you, Molly, for the candles. Azèle, the girl that was there, brought these littles chocolate cakes. They are for you to take and eat later.”

Patience and Lacey seemed about to burst. Molly beamed and put them next to her on the table. “That’s so sweet of you, Ket’, my Queen! Oh do not worry I love making candles for you. It makes me happy to know someone appreciate them at their right value in here.” 

The conversation trailed on after this. They stayed until dinner, at which Patience and Kettricken went together. It saddened every one of the girls, but Molly and Lacey went at their own lesser table to eat. Though, the Queen-in-Waiting was happy she had Patience to talk to during the dinner, or else she felt like she would have spent the whole meal day dreaming.


	5. Secrets and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kettricken shuffled closer to the young girl and put both of her hands around Molly’s face. Everything about her was striking, her black hair shining in the morning sun, her brown skin glowing under Kettricken’s white fingers. "

This morning, Kettricken woke up filled with energy. A few months has passed since she organised the tea party, and Spring was here. Coming from a cold country, the mountain girl was filled with joy everytime she stepped outside and felt the sun warm her face. Verity, her husband, had grown distant again, but he also gave her a present she cherished. Up on a high tower, was an open space that used to be a garden. It has been abandoned, empty and desolated, but the Queen-in-Waiting had remade it. Now benches stood close to lavender bushes, laurel, hawthorn and thyme. 

Kettricken grew up surrounded by plants, and knew how to tend them and use them. She cultivated them to give them to the healers of the Castle, another part of it she gave to Lady Patience. Some of it like laurel and thyme she gave to Azèle. The young woman often asked for other medicinal plants, that made Kettricken uneasy, but she never asked why Azèle would need them. Molly also came up once in awhile to collect plants for her candles, and stay to chat on some afternoon. She kept coming for dessert the night she delivered candles, but it was more erratic now. She often got sick. 

Sadly, Verity didn’t visit often. He often walked up there late at night, just to find her sitting on a bench facing the sea. He would sit next to her, as if meaning to say something, but they always end up staring silently at the distance. Verity’s nephew, FitzChivalry, came by very often. He was a very nice and smart young man, and was very knowledgeable in plants, and he helped her a lot. Lady Patience adored him and could spend hours talking about him. The two of them bickered every time they were working together in the garden, which made the Queen-in-Waiting laugh a lot.

Kettricken rose from her bed and dressed swiftly, leaving her room to go down to the kitchens before her maids realised she was up and brought her breakfast. Walking down the stairs, she put her hands up in her hair and tied them in tight braids around her head. As she arrived close to the kitchen quarters, she felt the sun pouring in from every open window and door warm her. The perfume of flowers and grass was in the air, mixed with cooking smells. 

Azèle, the kitchen aid, was walking in the hallway and carrying two large flour bags when she noticed the Queen-in-Waiting staring out from a window and called her.

“Your Majesty! My, you are early this morning. Your breakfast hasn’t been sent upstairs to be served yet.” 

Kettricken smiled and walked toward the young woman. “Good morning Azèle. There is no need to do that. The weather is so delightful today. The weather is always changing in this place, we have to enjoy it while it lasts. I will grab a basket and bring it up in my garden, do you think the cooks will mind?”

“They will be delighted, your Majesty,” replied Azèle. “I will bring it to your myself as soon as it’s ready.”

“Thank you so much for the trouble, and perhaps tell them it will take you a long time to climb all the way upstairs, so they shouldn’t expect you to be back before a while.” Kettricken whispered and winked. 

Azèle laughed and bowed before dragging the flour bags into the kitchen. The mountain girl climbed slowly to her garden, enjoying the sounds of activity made by the people waking up in the Keep. As she arrived, she sat on one bench facing the sun and let herself bask in it. Azèle soon arrived, and the two of them sat while Kettricken ate her breakfast. The kitchen aid already had eaten earlier in the morning. The Queen-in-Waiting listened to her chatting about her work in the kitchens, and whom she was fancying at the moment, and who had kissed who in the pantries. 

Kettricken stopped eating asked : “Tell me, I’ve noticed the herbs you’ve been asking me. I don’t mind giving them to you, of course. I know we all have been using them at some point but… You’ve been taking a lot of them. It worries me… They can get you very sick.” 

“Oh my Queen!”, exclaimed Azèle. “Do not trouble yourself. I…” The young girl looked down and stared at her hands. “It’s not for myself.” She took a deep breath and kept on. “I have a family recipe, that is supposedly better than the others. So I make some and give them in the Keep in exchange of little favours.”

Kettricken was shocked. “In exchange of what?” Her words were sharper than she intended. But things needed to be said.

“Oh nothing bad, your Majesty!”, squeaked Azèle. “A little help when I have a hole in my clothes, or things like that. I’m sure people would do it anyway, even without my medicine.” 

Kettricken let out a sigh. “Of course Azèle, of course. I didn’t mean to make to accuse you, I’m just surprised. Where I come from, we just go into the gardens and take what plants we need.”  
The kitchen aid looked up, smiling but a bit white in the face, and talked slowly. “Well, we don’t have that here.” A mischievous grin appeared on her lips. “You know Lady Patience’s maid, Molly, the girl that makes candles?” Kettricken nodded. “She was giving me scented candles to remove the scent of the kitchen food off my clothes and hair. And I give her my plants. When we met, you asked me to make her a cake, because she gave you candles, remember?” Kettricken nodded again, as she felt a slight blush appear on her cheeks. “I thought she dumped whoever she was with to be with you, then, because of the flowers. Roses means love in the Six Duchies. But she kept asking me for the plants, even after it got her sick on multiple occasions. I understand why she keeps taking them, because the alternative is so much worse but…”

Kettricken stopped listening. She felt cold creeping in her chest. The warmth of the sun was gone. Things she’s been denying for so long suddenly made sense, but instead of making her feel happiness, the only emotion she sensed was dread. Molly liked her. She has known that for a long time now. Molly was not sick. She was taking plants to prevent a pregnancy, and her body was not taking it well. Anger roared in the Queen-in-Waiting ears. She knew Molly was still with her mysterious lover. They often talked about him, and about what they did in bed. But in his selfishness, this noble man kept getting involved with Molly even if it made her unwell, sometimes for days. 

“My Queen?” Kettricken was gripping the tray of food hard. Azèle called her name again. “Lady Kettricken? It was not my intention to ruin your breakfast with such an awful subject.”

“Please, it’s fine, my friend.” The mountain girl put the trail aside and hugged Azèle. “Can you please go and get Molly for me? I’m most worried by what you told me, and I’d like a word with her. I would go myself, but I don’t want to cause a ruckus in the castle. Imagine if the Queen-in-Waiting wandered around, looking for another Lady’s maid…”

Azèle looked saddened and squeezed Kettricken once before letting go and running to the door. She stopped before leaving the garden as if to say something, but she just bowed and left.

* * *

Kettricken was left alone to wait. She reorganised the food on the tray, trying to finish what was left of it. Then she sat very straight, facing the sun, trying to shake away the freezing feeling in her chest. Her lips were tight but her face remained unmoved. 

After a while, she heard the door of the garden creaked open. The sounds of footsteps behind her back reached her but she didn’t move. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Molly walking around the bench, moving the tray of food to the ground and then sitting next to Kettricken.

“Good morning, Ket’. Azèle told me what she said to you. You shouldn’t scare the poor girl like that. I reassured her but she was almost crying. I don’t like being woken up so early in the morning by crying girls.”

The Queen-in-Waiting turned her head and opened her mouth but Molly raised a finger. 

“Listen to me. I know how things were back in the Mountains. But you’re not there anymore.” The young woman spoke without raising her voice but her expression was stern. “You are here to be our future Queen, and as such, you hold power over the people living here. If you act like that around them, they will react differently as your friends or relatives you had back home. Before stirring such drama in the Castle, have you ever considered that?”

Kettricken was left stunned and gaping. Molly looked her hard in the eyes then took the mountain girl’s hand. “About the plants i’m taking. You know I’m with a man. We have sex. But I can’t get pregnant. I’m not married, I don’t know if we will get married one day. If I get a child, he will be a bastard and I will be shunned.” She took a deep breath and squeezed the Queen’s hand, as if to reassure her. “If you get pregnant, everyone will celebrate it. But I can’t have that. I can’t.”

Said Queen was starting to have teary eyes and was silenced by shame. The cold dread she felt earlier was gone, replaced only by the words “foolish girl” playing in repeat in her head. She had put her personal concerns get in the way of how she was supposed to behave with her new subjects. She had to focus on her duties and not on her foolish half friendships with people she was supposed to rule. 

“My Queen Kettricken,” whispered Molly. She extended her hand to put it against Kettricken’s cheek. Her hand was soft and warm, and the mountain girl felt like she was about to cry. Molly softly stroked the blond girl’s cheekbone with her thumb in a soothing motion. “You know we are many here that are here for you. One of our tasks, as friends, is to keep you from doing mistakes.”

Kettricken shuffled closer to the young girl and put both of her hands around Molly’s face. Everything about her was striking, her black hair shining in the morning sun, her brown skin glowing under Kettricken’s white fingers. Then, the Queen-in-Waiting leaned forward and pressed her lips against Molly’s, closing her eyes doing so. Molly’s lips opened at the soft touch, and she wrapped her arms around Kettricken’s waist, putting her opened hands on her back and rubbing gently. 

They both retreated and bit and smiled softly at each other. Kettricken’s hands were still enclosing Molly’s face, and the Queen was still in the maid’s arms. The two young women stayed embraced for a little while, enjoying the sun and the other’s presence.

Molly rose slowly after that and whispered quietly. “I have to go, Lady Patience will be waking up soon. I’ll ask her for an afternoon free soon, so we may discuss these complicated topics further.”

“Molly,” said Kettricken. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait !  
> I have more written but I never got myself into publishing it.   
> I'll try to be more regular in my updates in the futures.  
> Love you all !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ALL my betas for this fic : E, H, J, S. I love you all dearly.


End file.
